


Hetalia NSFW Oneshots~

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And yet, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Buon San Valentino, Hetalia, Hetalia oneshots, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, here we are, i could have done anything else, only to suffer, why did i write these?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: Man i wote the first one as a joke to my friend when she was talking about surgery and anesthetics, and I was like, "I cOuLd WrItE a OnEsHoT aBoUt ThAt!" And the second one is just a spoof on the episode "Buon san Valentino". I dunno if there will be anymore after this, but if there is then,, mk then i'm cursed, you're cursed, etc.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7
Collections: My one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter contains r a p e and d r u g s

It was a gloomy Saturday morning, and rain was falling softly from the gray clouds above. But inside of a big building there was a conference room. And inside of the conference room was a group of people. They were sitting at a large table in a conference room, though almost finished with their meeting. Everyone was trying to talk over each other as they picked up their briefcases, put on their jackets, and got ready to brace the weather to get to their vehicles. The meeting wasn’t anything normal though. Taking place in Washington DC, this was a meeting of the world. And each person there had a very special role as a country. The first out of the room was of course Switzerland, who didn’t want to be there any longer. Trailing at his heels was little Lichtenstein, yelling, “Big brother, wait for me!”. Of course most of the countries walked out together, and the last two left in the room were America and Russia. The large bear-like Russian man stood up, walking over to his friend. 

“Wonderful explanation today, for once I understood what you were saying.” He said with his usual big smile. The American nodded and put a hand on his hip for dramatic effect as he said a quick thank you. “Although, I have a few things I didn’t get to bring up! May I show them to you before I make my departure?” He asked as he set his briefcase down. 

“Oh! Yeah dude, though how about we move it to the car, or maybe my place? My flat is just down the street, we can go over it there. Plus I’m only allowed in here for another two minutes.” America admitted with a nervous chuckle. Russia nodded and picked up his umbrella as they walked out the big doors, and to the exit. 

Once they arrived at America’s penthouse, they went into the living room. America sat down and looked through the papers that Russia had put in the briefcase. Of course the Russian asked where his cups were to get a glass of water. America explained to him where they were, and Russia went into the kitchen. He heard America call out, “Get me a glass too!” As he looked over the papers. 

Russia grabbed two cups and filled them equally with water from the tap. He then took a glance around and pulled a small vial out of his coat, putting in a few drops to one of the waters and then picking them both up. He carried them to the living room and set them down, handing the tamped one to America as he sipped his own water, watching carefully. 

Over the next few sips, America started to get.. tired, to say the least. He started to see in double, and noticed things walk across the room when there was nothing there. He would get distracted and screw up on his words without realizing it at first, his sentences hardly made sense anymore. But still, Russia had a soft smile on his face. Soon enough though, he stood up. “You seem unwell, let me take you to your room?” He asked, picking America up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Russia set America gently down and then sat by him. “You see, Ketamine is a fast working drug. Luckily, I’ve found that if I only put two little drops in at a time, it doesn’t knock you out quite as fast! Making you suffer much longer! Unfortunately, you still have the ability to feel things, but not to process them all the way.” He explained. America shook his head and tried to sit up, but felt far too dizzy to do so. He watched as Russia once again reached into his jacket before pulling out a syringe, which he took the protected cap off of. He made sure it worked and then picked up America’s arm. “It will only hurt for a second..” he muttered before shoving the needle into the vein of America’s inner arm. He at first winced, but after a minute or so, he couldn't feel anything. Not even when Russia grabbed his leg and squeezed it tightly. Sure, there was this small wince but it was hardly anything. This pleased the Russian, and he chuckled lowly as he ran a hand up America’s leg, stopping at his belt buckle.

Slowly now, the belt was unbuckled. Then America’s pants were zipped open, and slowly slipped off down his legs. The American was still pretty fucking loopy, just breathing a bit heavy as he looked around at all of these weird figures walking in his room, and wasn’t able to focus on the Russian. Russia tossed America’s pants to the side, a sly smirk on his face. He made sure that he was prepared by stripping off his big jacket, and then his own pants, which he also threw to the side. 

Russia carefully took off America’s boxer shorts, looking down at his bare body. He loved it, rubbing his thighs for a moment, knowing that there would probably still be feeling, as Alfred seemed to jump at this touch. He grabbed the syringe and found a vein on America’s thigh, shoving the syringe in. He heard a wince but soon enough the syringe was empty, and Russia wiped the little bit of blood off of America’s thigh. 

The big Russian was quick to do the same to the other thigh, just in case, and once again did the routine. Once finished, he licked two of his fingers and slowly slid them into America, watching the male have no reaction. Russia started to pump his fingers and soon spread out his fingers in order to stretch out America’s anus. Soon, Russia was finished doing that, and slowly, but surely, slipped his pulsating cock into the American. 

Slowly, Russia started to thrust. He started out softly, but started to move a lot quicker and harder as he could feel a warm tingling sensation start to build up in his lower abdomen. He was starting to lose his breath as a feeling of pleasure rushed over his body, and suddenly he could feel his final moments. In the next few minutes, he felt himself completely unload into the American, letting out a shake and a quick pant. He pulled out, and a trail of white sticky liquid followed after him. Of course America still had no reaction, at this almost being completely passed out. 

Russia moved off of America and used the bedsheets to give himself a good wipe down. America seemed weak and helpless, and so Russia decided on helping him dress and putting him to bed. After wiping him out of any left over substance, Russia switched America into proper sleeping clothes, then ticked him in. 

_”Don't worry, America...It was only a dream…”_ Russia said in a hushed tone. And then he promptly walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoof on Buon san Valentino, haha

Another year had passed, and things were all going well. It was obvious that Italy had been quite frightened by the fact that Germany proposed to him like that, and with that ring? He had been appalled actually. But then again, Italy also loved Germany, and had told him his direct answer: “I-I DUNNO _MAYBE_?!”

But after that year, Italy’s perspective changed. And he also noticed the slight differences in Germany, things he did now he would never do before. Things like trying to lower his voice when he was angry and upset, trying to put more seasoning in his wurst, just small things. But not small enough to go unnoticed. But Italy wasn’t about to point any of this out and risk losing it. Still, Germany was still loud when upset, and wurst was still gross, but it was still a sweet gesture to the Italian. And that’s all that really matters right? Of course. 

Italy had been so occupied by helping his brother set up for the Venice Carnival in a couple of days, he hadn’t even noticed what occasion it was. It surprised Germany, but he wasn’t going to mention anything, since Italy seemed quite occupied with the planning. So things went on as normal for the entire day, except for one thing. Germany still felt awkward on Valentines Day after what had happened. He wanted to feel like it was another normal day, but after last year, he didn’t feel as though he should do much special for Italy. So Germany decided on being simple. He went and got a bouquet of flowers after an afternoon walk with his dogs to get some fresh air, the sun just setting. He wondered if Italy was home yet, if he would even appreciate the flowers. It wasn’t like Italy had been acting any differently since then, as he was still a ball of energy. But Germany wanted to treat today as a normal day. 

Germany took the longer route home, and upon arriving, he realized the front door was locked. He didn’t have a key or anything, so he wondered what had happened. His first thought was a burglar, so he ran out to the back of the house and opened the gate to the backyard. He let the dogs off their leashes and then went to the patio door, only to realize a few flower petals scattered in front of it. No, not just any flower, _rose_ petals. His face suddenly felt warm, what on Earth was this supposed to be? He slowly turned the knob, which opened with ease, and he stepped inside, only to be greeted with closed curtains and candles lighting the hall and the kitchen. There were more petals on the floor, and of course Germany shut the door behind him, since he didn’t want his dogs in here with all the dangers. He gingerly walked through the kitchen, looking around. It was clean, neat, it didn’t even look like someone had ever been in here. He gave a small nod of approval, as that’s how a kitchen should look when off duty. 

Now, Germany isn’t one for being dumb, but at the moment, he had lost every brain cell he had. The only thing he could process was the smell cake, and also the fact that there were more candles and petals down the hall. He followed them, finding that they led up the stairs, which was good enough of an explanation. Once more, his face became hot at the sudden realization that this was, in fact, done by someone who lived here, and that there was going to be some sort of baked treat involved. He wasn’t sure he trusted that. But now he was at the top of the stairs, and couldn’t turn around, he couldn’t help but want to move forward and see what this was. He hadn’t been home for a good hour, which explained why there was time to bake. He took a nice slow walk today, don’t blame him, he was upset. 

Germany noticed the trail of petals stop at his bedroom door. He bit his bottom lip, and then looked around. This had to be a prank, right? Someone who wanted to mock him for what happened on this day last year? Maybe it was Austria, or Prussia. Hell, he would even go as far to blame Hungary for this if he had to. But his hand reached for the knob and pulled it down, causing the door to open just a sliver with a small creek. He could see more candles lit inside, and more rose petals all over the floor, but nothing more from the small viewing point. So he proceeded to open the door the rest of the way. What awaited him was quite the surprise in all honesty. A completely naked Italy, laying in that “draw me like a French girl” position. A cake was in front of his junk, so it wouldn’t be visible unless you _tried_ to see it. And he was trying _not_ to see it. Germany averted his eyes from this, landing his eyes on a flickering candle across the room. What was this..?

Germany’s question was soon answered as Italy sat up in a slow, sensual way, running a hand up his chest and then through his hair. “I know I’ve been busy lately..” he muttered, trying to keep his calm composure. “But, I think this should make up for it! It is a holiday, is it not? And I know last year was a mess! But I also think we can make up for that with this, right? I put a lot of effort into a two layer cake, and I’ll eat it later, for now it’s only decoration!” As usual, Italy was starting to ramble, but Germany walked over, trying not to stare, and let out a small sigh. That’s right, Italy easily forgave people, didn't he? Germany nervously, with shaking hands, picked up the cake and made sure not to look at anything behind it. He walked to the dresser and set the cake down. Now he would _have_ to look. It wasn’t like he had never seen this sight, but it had been a couple of weeks now! Like, two months! They had both been far too busy, huh? Seemed like they’ve even been too busy lately to plan a Valentine’s Day.. so Germany took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly, and slipped off his jacket. He could see the lights flicker on inside Italy’s golden eyes as he did so, and soon, Germany also discarded his shirt, walking over to the bed and sitting down by Italy. 

The brunette crawled closer to Germany and placed his lips to Germany’s pale chest. Now, Italy wasn’t the person to hold back, but he also wasn’t a top unless he was drunk. But for now, he wanted to make sure that Germany was just as excited for this as he was. Italy continued to leave small kisses on the German’s chest, and eventually keeping his lips pressed longer to leave marks. Small red circles from his light sucking. Of course, Italy wasn’t alone in his attempts to stimulate. 

Germany reached down and gently wrapped his fingertips around the tip of Italy’s cock, rubbing it slow and steadily with his thumb. The Italian let out a soft moan, along with a shudder as he got used to this feeling running through his body. As Italy continued to leave marks, he reached down and took Germany’s hand, moving it further down with each rub, causing him to become much more breathy, and a bit louder. He couldn’t help himself, the feeling took the air right out of his lungs somehow! But lord was he ready for sweet violation of his insides, to feel his organs blended into oblivion. Italy pulled his face away from Germany’s chest, looking up at him, the way his eyes gazing into the balls of ocean blue already pleading for what he knew was coming. It seemed as though the German understood this and let go of Italy’s cock, gently pushing him down and grabbing one of his legs. Italy let it all happen, not opposed to being the submissive one. In fact, he preferred it that way. Sure, topping was cool, but he would always melt when it came to Germany. 

Soon though, the German was positioned at the entrance to Italy’s anis, teasing him by rubbing him, going in only the smallest amount only to pull away. One of Italy’s legs was over Germany’s shoulder, whilst the other was around his waist, making for easier access. Finally, the Italian has had enough with the teasing and looked up at the blonde. “Germany.. oh lord please stop that..” he groaned out, biting his lip after as to not leave out a moan from the sudden tease of going in at least an inch and then once again stopping and pulling out. Italy hated this. He hated it more than anything, which was hard, because there wasn’t much he hated in the first place. But being teased and messed with was one thing he couldn’t stand. 

Finally, after doing this for a good fifty seconds, Germany finally made it all the way in, and the real fun could begin, in Italy’s opinion, that is. He loved feeling his body being rocked back and forth by the strong pounding of Germany. Feeling the burning in his body as the German slid in and out, the friction of the action making him hotter and wetter by the second. The more he felt pleasured, the more his body did. Of course there was a little bit of pre-cum, a clear substance that doesn’t matter very much, other than getting it out of your system so you can produce actual cum. But even so, when Italy noticed this, he reached up with a tired hand and started to rub. He rubbed and rubbed until it felt like his face was going to burst into flame. 

Around the same time Italy came, causing a puddle of white on his chest, Germany came inside of Italy. The two of them lied there for a moment before finally, Germany pulled out and grabbed a tissue box, wiping off himself, and then doing the same to the dirty spots on Italy’s limp shaking body. And once finished, Germany lies down beside Italy. 

The Italian turned to look at his boyfriend before giving him a small smile. “I do..”

“What..?”

“Last year when you proposed, I never even responded.. and.. yes, I do want to marry you..”


End file.
